Embodiments described herein relate generally to virtual resources within a data center, and, in particular, to migration of customer resources to virtual resources within a data center environment.
Known methods for migrating a function (e.g., a function of an application, a database) associated with, for example, a legacy device to a virtual resource within a data center can be complicated and inefficient. Often these known methods involve labor intensive manual intervention due to various incompatible systems that control and/or manage resources (e.g., hardware resources, software resources) of a data center in a disparate fashion. Even after a function associated with a legacy device has been migrated into a new virtual resource within a data center, the new virtual resource may not be suitable for the particular hardware/software resources of the data center and/or the new virtual resource can adversely affect the operation of existing virtual resources when activated.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for migration of customer resources to virtual resources within a data center environment.